The present invention relates to an accelerometer structure and a manufacturing method for such a structure.
Over the past years various types of microaccelerometers have been developed as well as other micro components using manufacturing techniques analogous to those of integrated circuits.
Known monolith structures comprise a seismic mass supported by supporting elements coupled to a frame. Hanging means are generally designed so that the seismic mass can move perpendicularly to its plane. The detection of the displacement of the seismic mass is conventionally made either by detecting a variation of the capacitance between the plane of the mass and a metallized plane formed in a support enclosure or by detecting the deformations of the supporting elements.
On the other hand, non-monolithic accelerometers wherein the detection is made by resonators are known. This type of detector is more accurate and provides information easier to process.